Nagged to Ed
"Nagged to Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 1. In this episode, the Eds have their first encounter with the Kanker Sisters. It does not take very long for the Eds to turn from shy and nervous to lazy and spoiled at the Kankers' trailer home, stirring up trouble with their hosts. Plot This episode starts with Edd preparing for an insect hunt, with Ed and Eddy tagging along. After Ed and Eddy fool around with the gear need for the hunt, Edd starts the expedition by heading into the nearby woods. The boys' innocent bug hunt suddenly takes a frightening turn; not long after traveling into the woods, they start to hear strange noises from deep inside the woods. Eddy gives up on the hunt and tries to return home but instead stumbles upon an over sized spiderweb. Ed decides to jump onto the web for fun only to find that he has become stuck to it. Meanwhile, a trio of strange, feminine voices taunt the three Eds by repeatedly chanting "Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G".The two Eds manage to pull Ed free then decide to run for their lives. Escaping the woods is not as easy as it sounds, as the Eds wind up lost and can only run aimlessly through the woods hoping to find an exit, all while the mysterious voices continue to stalk and taunt them. The boys jump over a log and into a puddle of mud where they become trapped; unable to free themselves from the mud all while having their eyesight taken from them due to the splash of mud that landed in their faces. Suddenly, three silhouettes arrive at the puddle and the Eds scream in horror and fall unconscious. The Eds suddenly find themselves inside the trailer park just outside of town, in bathrobes. It is here where they meet May, Marie and Lee Kanker, "The Kanker Sisters", who have just moved into town. It turns out they were responsible for stalking and chanting at the Eds in the woods. The sisters rescued the Eds, took them back to their trailer home and gave them some robes to wear while their regular clothes dry outside. The Kanker Sisters then become attracted to the Eds and treat them with hospitality. This is followed by free food and television. Edd is suspicious of why the girls are acting so kind to them, so he decides to make a break for the nearest exit. Eddy halts him and tells him that they should stay a while, eat some free food and then leave. The Eds then take the time to explore the trailer. Eddy looks out the window into the Trailer Park and describes it as "a postcard I sent my brother once". Edd pulled out an issue of "Hub Cap Digest" from the bookshelf only to find that all the pages were blank. Ed walks over to watch TV but the screen would only display static. Ed tried slamming the TV and fiddling with the tuning knobs but to no avail. Ed then shut it off while claiming that it was a re-run. Meanwhile Eddy stumbles upon artwork on the wall, hinting at the Kankers' crush on the Eds and finds them amusing. The first drawing was of Ed and May with their arms over each others shoulders, the second was of Edd and Marie staring dreamily into each others eyes, while the last was of Eddy and Lee at the wedding altar (complete with a tuxedo on Eddy and a wedding dress for Lee). Eddy recoils in horror and quickly crumples up the drawing screaming that it isn't funny. Marie walks in and offers the Eds powdered milk and lets them watch a VHS copy of "Fish Bowl 2". The Eds slump into the couch and enjoy the show. Meanwhile, the Kankers are are in the kitchen cooking three "Kanker Burgers" as lunch for the Eds. The Kankers offer the food to the Eds, who are more than happy to eat and then walk up stairs to "freshen up". Upon ingesting the burgers, the Eds are treated to the strange qualities of the sandwich. Eddy finds a cog wheel wedged between the buns, Edd find the sauce to be excessively stringy and Ed is able to stick a straw into the burger and literally drink it. The Kankers return, dressed in more conservative attire, in hopes to win the affections of the Eds who are too preoccupied with eating and watching TV to notice the sisters. The Kankers soon become fed up with the Eds' rude behavior and demand that they clean the trailer as punishment for their gluttony. Eddy is stuck doing laundry, Edd is stuck doing the dishes and Ed is stuck scrubbing the toilet from the inside. The Eds are not too good when it comes to chores, as they foolishly bump into one another inside the trailer while making even more of a mess. At one point, Ed tracks mud into the clean trailer only to slip on a bucket and tumble to the floor. While Lee scolded Ed on his clumsiness, Eddy stepped in and shouted at Lee, tired of doing the sister's chores. With their feelings crushed, the Kankers run upstairs to the bedroom crying. The Eds follow them into the room in hopes to apologize, but May yells at them that they have done enough damage and should leave, never to return and slams the door shut. Without a second thought, or empathy, Eddy and the gang decide to leave the premises. As Eddy opened the door, the three Kankers blocked his exit, banishing mud masks, hair curlers and cradling their needy children (in this case, dolls resembling the Eds, but dubbing them as juniors) in their hands. Eddy screams and the Eds dart past the sisters for the exit. The Kankers watch the Eds run and sigh dreamily at them. The episode ends with the Kankers laughing evilly at the audience with the iris in being in the form of three hearts on each of the Kankers' faces. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Insects bug me." ---- *'Edd': "Where exactly are we?" Eddy: about [[Park n' Flush|the trailer park]] "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once." ---- *'Ed': at a diving helmet "Nice space helmet." it on "Take me to your plumber!" Eddy: "Nice head, Ed. Get it? It rhymes! Head? Ed? I crack me up." ---- *'Ed': the Kankers' television "TV!" changing the channels but gets nothing but static on it and turns it off "Ah, it's a rerun!" ---- *'Edd': "Interesting. 'Hub Cap Digest'." book and opens it "This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Eddy: at the Kankers' artwork of them and the Eds "Look! Artwork! It's 'Ed and May'! How cute!" Edd: a picture of him with Marie "Is that me?!" Eddy: a picture of Lee and himself are married "What the--?! AAHHHHHH! That's not funny!" picture into a ball ---- *'Lee': "The way to a man's heart is through his arteries." ---- *'Lee': hearing Edd and Eddy crash into each other "That better be 'fighting over me' in there!" ---- *'Eddy': up with chores "Okay, I'll clean this. I'll clean EVERYTHING!!!" ---- *'Lee': at Ed for his clumsiness "You sailors are all alike..." inaudible "...You should go back to diving for clams." ---- *'May' "Haven't you done enough damage already!? Now get out of here and NEVER COME BACK! door Eddy: happily "Well, you've heard her, let's go." Trivia *The Kanker's trailer appears to be a lot larger on the inside and somehow has a second level upstairs inside the trailer. *The Kanker Sisters mention that they have three dads, as implied by the names on the robes they give Ed, Edd, and Eddy. For that to work, their mother would have to be married to three different men whose last names are Kanker, which is extremely unlikely, or if the sisters' mother's last name was Kanker it would be possible, either by the dads taking the last name Kanker (though this is unlikely) or if she were to have the girls out of wedlock (which is much more likely, considering the comments the Kanker sisters make about the things their mother taught them), or after the divorce, they kept their mother's last name. The Sisters' mother also could have never married the fathers and is still single and could have had a child with each one. *At one point, where the Eds are cleaning up the trailer (as such, when May says, "You better not wreck Daddy's bucket!"), Marie's voice is heard instead of May's. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned when Eddy says "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once." *When the burgers were done and the scent whisked them away, you could hear mysterious whispering say "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". *Marie mentions that the movie is "Fish Bowl 2", which has fake fish swimming with visible lines. The same movie is shown on TV in other episodes. *In Lee and Eddy's picture, the "E" in "Me" is backwards, but when the Kankers went to make food the "E" wasn't backwards. *When the Eds see the Kanker's eyes in the trees, all eyes are open, when normally, with Lee, you can't see her eyes and, with Marie, you can only see one of her eyes. *This is the first episode where no scams take place. *When the camera shows the name on the robe Ed's wearing Eddy's fingers are shown; same thing for the robe Eddy is wearing: when the camera shows the name on the robe Eddy is wearing Double D's fingers are shown. *This marks the first appearance of The Kankers. *This is the first time we see Marie with both eyes shown instead of just one eye, but only at the end of the episode. *This is the first episode where none of the other kids appear. *When Ed is on the spiderweb, his gloves disappear. *Before the scene changes to the Kankers' trailer, the Eds were quivering in fear. When the scene zooms up to Edd's face in fear, his gap is missing. *When Marie puts in Fish Bowl 2 for the Eds to watch, two video tapes underneath the cabinet are marked "Fish Tank 1" and "Fire Place". *Eddy can be seen with his middle finger extended (do not do this in real life, as it is very offensive) when he puts on the body glove. Whether this was an unintentional mistake or some mischievous joke the creators decided to slip into the episode remains uncertain. It should be noted that Eddy had four fingers when he first put on the glove yet he only had three fingers in the infamous frame, suggesting that the creators intentionally left out a finger in order for the gesture to stand out better. *When we see the Kankers' eyes, all of them are wide open. However, Marie keeps one covered and Lee has both her eyes covered, but they have uncovered their eyes on purpose to make them seem a little more scary or to see if the Eds were actually the Eds. Gallery Eddy - NtE.jpg|Eddy messing with the gear. Image:EdEddbugs-1 copy.jpg|Ed and Edd. Image:Eds Set Out On Bug Hunt.jpg|The Eds set out to find insects. Ed-in-forest-jpg.jpg|The Kankers watching the Ed's in the forest. Eds in Fear.jpg|Regular fear. Eds Fear.jpg|Nightmare mode. Image:KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|The Kankers meet the Eds for the first time. Image:Noprint.jpg|"This book has no print. These pages are blank!" 250px-Fish-Bowl-2.gif|Fish Bowl 2 File:Make_it_shine.jpg|"Make it shine!" File:Mud.jpg|Ed tracking mud. File:Kankers_mudmask.jpg|"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Video rTpdBLLOZdI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1